Dai Dai: Last Words
by Randomatic
Summary: Hello! everyone! back with a new chapter and another sequel to "Dai Dai" this one's called "Dai Dai: Last Words" After what had happened at the end of Dai dai, Rukia is now in the soul society, re-building her life, with new beginnings. What will happen?
1. Chapter one: A new life without you

**Disclaimer: These characters belonged to the awesome TITE KUBO ;)**

**Hey everyone back with a new chapter, I was surprised that you all thought it was over, but not yet, We haven't found out if Ichigo has chosen the girl for him. Sorry that I'm updating stories late, im been busy finishing projects for my last days of being a Junior and getting ready to be a senior in high-school. Well, enjoy! **

**Chapter one: A new life without you**

Rukia was training with other soul reapers in squad thirteen. Captain Ukitake watched as she trained. Her movements were fast, her attacks were strong. He remembered how Kaien Shiba had the same strength. "Great Job, Rukia. Your doing well," he yelled as he smiled. Rukia looked up at Ukitake and gave him a thumbs up. Ukiatake then shook his head. "Don't get distracted." Rukia noticed that she was about to be attacked. She then jumped back, threw her sword to the ground and formed a kido. "Hakkaido 33! Sokatsui!" She blasted away the man who almost attacked her. Ukitake then cheered while he ate his snacks. "Rukia. That's enough for today. It's time for a break." Rukia gave a smile and then the people she trained with surrounded her, and they gave her compliments. Renji then arrives and see's the scene and sit's next to Ukitake. "How is she?" "She's more happier than ever." Renji then stared at Rukia and suddenly remembered that day when Rukia was alone in Ichigo's empty room. He remembered that Ichigo stood out in front of his old house, staring at his bedroom window.

"_Renji, came to pick her up?" Ichigo didn't face Renji. He was still listening to Rukia playing the his guitar with the song he requested. "No. I'm just making sure she get's back to the soul society safely. It's my duty." Ichigo turned to face him. "I hate the rule. I hate the fact that we both can't face each other." Ichigo started to clench his fist. He was also struggling as he speaks. "Renji. I despise the soul society so much, that I don't deserve to be a substitute soul reaper anymore but I can't take t back!" Renji rubbed his head. " Would it have been better if you never have met Rukia?" Ichigo was wide eyed and he grabbed Renji by the shoulder's. "Don't you ever say that! My life changed because of her, and I felt happy about it!" Renji pushed Ichigo away. " But it made Rukia worse!" Ichigo stared at Renji. " If she never have met you, her smile wouldn't have faded away. Back when she forever stayed in the soul society, she lived a happier life, being trained, hanged with her friends, fought off hollows and never fell in love! But once she get's to the human world, that's when she became attached and too attached to you! You hurt her! She may be punished! And her Fuckin' life will end! All because of you!" Suddenly, Ichigo punched Renji but Renji punched back. Both of them had a bruise on their cheek. Renji felt so much anger towards Ichigo. The rage inside felt like he wanted to rip his head off. How much he hated the way Rukia cared for this man. He wished he died. But he can't kill him or his child-hood friend will go against him. He see's Ichigo rub off the blood of his cheek and see's him look at him. "Let me ask you something." Renji looked away. "Go ahead. What do you want?" Ichigo looked to the ground. "Do you love Rukia?" Renji was wide eyed. It was like his mind was read. But he had to answer anyway. He couldn't keep it, because Rukia would never pick him, but will definitely pick Ichigo. " I have feelings for her but I treat her as my best friend, she's in love with you so there is no chance of me taking her away from you." Ichigo gave out a sigh and put a hand on Renji's shoulder. "Take care of her, for me." Ichigo let go and walked off. Renji watched as he walked away then suddenly Rukia appeared right behind him. " Renji? What are you doing here?" Renji turned around fast and pretended to act surprised. "Hey there, Rukia! I was gonna pay a visit to Ichigo so I can hit him." Rukia looked at the ground. "He moved. He doesn't live here. I was going to see him, but, he's gone." Renji didn't look at Rukia this time. He saw Ichigo and he couldn't tell her. He figured out that he would eventually distant himself from her for her sake. Rukia looked at Renji and touched him by his cheek. "What happen?" Renji jumped a little by her touch and stepped away a little bit. " Um..I just fell when I got here, no worries, kay?" Rukia slapped his cheek gently. " Becareful next time." Rukia and Renji then see the gate to the soul society appear. "Hey, let's going, we don't want to get punish by Yamamoto." Rukia nodded then she showed the guitar and Kon. " I'm bringing these to with me." Renji just smiled. "Sure."_

(WHACK!)

"Oww!" Renji felt his head and saw Rukia in front of him. "Your daydreaming again, Renji?" Renji threw a small rock at Rukia. " How about you not hitting me out of nowhere!" Rukia crossed her arms then stared at the sky. " I'm back." Renji stodd up and patted her head. "Will meet him again." Rukia looked at him. "Who said I mentioned about him. I don't know who you are talking about anyway." She pushed away his hand and started walking off. Ukitake saw what happened between them and rubbed his head. He then remembered that he had to tell Renji something. "Renji." He called out. Renji walked up to Ukitake. "Captain Ukitake, what's up?" " Captain Kuchiki, wanted to see you back at his house. He said he needed to talk to you about something important. Lieutenant Momo hinamori, Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi will be there." Renji was concerned but he wondered why his friends were going to be there.


	2. Chapter two: Rukia's surprising news

Chapter 2: Rukia's surprising news

Rukia arrived at Captain Yamamoto's place and kneeled on her knees for formality. "Captain Yamamoto, I, Rukia Kuchiki is here to hear the information you need to-" She was cut off when Yamamoto said his words. "Rukia Kuchiki, there is no time for formalities. As one of the Kuchiki clan, I deeply respect you like no other." Rukia stood up and just bowed. "Well, I don't want to be disrespectful, sir." She hears Yamamoto chuckle and she was surprised. He was never unserious. "Rukia Kuchiki, Are you in love with the substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Rukia looked at Yamamoto. Rukia clenched her fist. "Why do you ask, captain?" He was quiet for a few seconds , then he started to talk again. "For the thirteen court squad captains, we all know your Ichigo Kurosaki. But now, something new we decided on. This is about you, Kuchiki." Rukia blinked her eyes in confusing. His words didn't make any sense at all. But she still listened to him. She had to ask. "What about me?" Captain Yamamoto stood from his seat. "You have learned your Bankai, have you not?" Rukia was shocked that he figured it out so quickly. "Captain….What are you trying to say?" "Rukia, would you be honored to take a captain's role in duty?" Rukia was wide eyed. She was deeply surprised. "But Captain, I am not truly the right one to be a captain, I'm not strong enough to be one and otherwise, Byakuya-sama is a captain, and as a Kuchiki, there can't be another Kuchiki as a captain." She looked down to the floor. She kept thinking about what Byakuya, her own brother would say about this. She was getting nervous. "Does it matterif another family member becomes a captain. You are now assigned to be captain of squad five. Your lieutenant will be Momo Hinamori." Yamamoto gave out a small smile and handed her, her captain coat. All Rukia did was bow with a thank you and left. Towards this, she wasn't sure if she was ready and able to take this role. But in though, why bring up Ichigo into the conversation. She shook the thought off and said, "No. It's my new life, I don't need you around, humph." She then put on the coat and smiled.

"WHAT!" "CAPTAIN?" "RUKIA, SERIOUSLY?" Renji, Izuru, and Momo were deeply surprised. Hisagi just crossed his arms. "Captain, do you care if Rukia, your own sister become a captain?" Byakuya shook his head. "As for my sister to be a captain like me, she will finally learn how to take responsibility in herself. To understand and take control of her squad. To be strategic in battle. She will succeed, and I will also make sure she does them." Renji thn clenched his fist. "Captain, what about Ichigo, what about her freedom?" Byakuya looked at Renji. "Who says that she will meet him ever again?" But if he does come to the soul society, she will end up fighting him." Byakuya then starts to walk off, but says his last words. "Remember, she's under a law." And walks off. "Jackass. His stupid nobility is getting to him so much and Rukia may be brain-washed into this nobility." Renji punched the wall but it was a good thing he didn't make a hole in it. Momo touched him by his shoulder. "Hey, Renji, calm down, I don't think Rukia will be like her brother. As long as she's captain, she's her own personality, besides, I'm her lieutenant, I'll keep a watch on her." Momo smiled at Renji and Renji smiled back. Both Shuhei and Izuru patted Renji on the back. "Don't worry, Abarai, me and Izuru will watch her, too." Shuhei gave a thumbs up until they see captain Hitsugaya. "Little Shiro?" Momo was surprised. Renji saw the look on Hitsugaya's face and was confused. "Where's Captain Kuchiki?" he asked. "He left five minute's ago." Shuhei answers. Momo didn't like the atmosphere around her and the group. "No not him, I meant, Rukia?" "Don't get mixed up with both Kuchiki's, Hitsugaya." Renji said and then crossed his arms. "What's going on?" Captain Hitsugaya closed his eyes. "Rukia's missing." Renji, Izuru, Momo and Shuhei were shocked. "What? No one felt her spiritual pressure when she disappeared!" Renji yelled. Hitsugaya shook his head. "Damn it!" Renji ran off to go find her. "Renji!" Momo yelled. Hitsugaya grabbed her by the wrist. "Let Renji take care of it." Momo understood, but she began to worry.

Renji ran as fast as he can to find Rukia. She was no wherein sight. Why would she hide her existence. He suddenly remembered what Ichigo told him. "Take care of her, for me." Renji was getting irritated with the repeat's of Ichigo's words. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!."

Rukia visited the place where Kaien and her sat together. She was telling him about the success she achieved as being one of the captains. "Rukia…" Rukia recognized the voice. "No.." Rukia felt her head and kneeled on her knees. It was Ichigo's voice she kept hearing. "Leave me alone." Rukia opened her eyes and saw a glimpse of Ichigo. "Go…away." "Why? You don't miss me?" The voice she was hearing now, didn't seem like Ichigo anymore. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. This time the person wrapped their arms around her waist. "Rukia. You always tell me what's on your mind. But when you see me, you don't act the same." Rukia turned her head and was shocked. "This is real?" She slowly turned around and faced the person. "It's me Rukia." A person she thought she forgotten, a person that looked just like him, a person she truly wished he would be alive. "Kaien." Kaien Shiba. The man she remembered from the past. "Hey, there." He then gave her a tight hug. Then suddenly Rukia felt a spiritual pressure. "ROAR! ZABIMARU!" Rukia opened her eyes but was then held by Kaien. Kaien blocked the attack and looked towards the opponent. Rukia see's him. "RENJI! Don't!" Renji faced his sword to Kaien. "Let her go!" Kaien held Rukia tightly and kept her by his side. "Who are you to even tell me that."

Note: What's going on? A little shocking isn't it? And where the heck is Ichigo?

Will update soon.


	3. chapter three: Proposal?

Chapter 3: Proposal?

Rukia looked up at Kaien. Kaien brought out his Nejibana(zanpakuto) and raised it in the air. Rukia knew what he was going to do and it could hurt Renji. She tried to get out of his hold but his grip was tight that it was hard to get out.

"PLEASE KAIEN! DON'T!" she yelled

Kaien looked at her and just smiled. Rukia never seen the smile he shown to her. It didn't seem like him at all.

"What, Rukia? Is he your boyfriend?" he asked.

He then let go of her when suddenly half of the captain squad's showed up. Renji looked around.

"Captain." He see's Byakuya staring at Kaien. Head captain Yamamoto, Captain Komamura, captain Unohana, Captain Mayuri, Shunsui and Ukitake showed up as well. Ukitake was surprised to see his good friend and lieutenant. He was alive. Kaien looked at everyone and just gave a wave.

"Kaien, your…."Ukitake was about to finish his sentence when Kaien interrupted. "Alive…..I'm not dead right now, just a reincarnation, who feels a lot better."

Rukia backed away from him and Renji went in front of her to protect her. "Renji. It's okay. I'm not afraid of him." Renji ignored her and still stayed in front of her. Rukia looked down to her feet and couldn't figure out what's going on. She then looked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto noticed her stare and looks at Kaien. "Do you want me to tell them the news, or give it to them later?"

Kaien gave a smirk and put his zanpakuto away.

"I order you to, old man." he said. "Kaien, don't you ever show manners like that to him." Kaien crossed his arms. "How bout you just sit there and cough all day and not be my dad, captain?" Ukitake was shocked at his words. This was not like Kaien at all. Kaien would never say such a thing to him. Yamamoto walked over to Rukia and see's that Renji still stayed in front of her.

"Move out of the way, Renji." Renji refused to do so. Yamamoto gave out a sigh and held him by the shoulder and pushed him away. He pushed him to far actually. Rukia was wide-eyed at what Yamamoto did until she noticed him put his hands on her shoulder and looks at her.

"This man will be the groom of the bride to be." All the captains were confused. Byakuya had to question about this. He then see's Renji coming towards them, who was now holding his bruises when Yamamoto pushed him away. "Renji!" Rukia yelled. "This man is dead, your not sure if this man is capable to marry whoever your trying to let him marry!" Byakuya explaned. Rukia felt a huge nervous shock go down her spine. "Rukia Kuchiki, a young noble, a young girl who lived somewhere in the Rukon district, I assign you to be married, just like your brother." Renji had to say something about this. "I don't accept!" Everyone looked at him. "Well, there is no stopping it unless she faces death row again without that substitute's life. Byakuya needed to say something as well.

"Rukia, my own pride, to keep my promise to the woman I lover , I would not let her marry a dead man she murdered." Rukia couldn't believe that Byakuya would remember that. Kaien started to laugh. "I'm alive, ain't I? It's not like I'm going to take her soul and possess her anything. I just want to be able to marry her and make her feel good inside." Renji clenched his hands and was about to give him a punch but then realized that Yamamoto raised his sword to him. "Do you and Byakuya and the rest of your squad members, be punish for breaking a rule?" Both Byakuya and Renji raised their swords at Yamamoto.

"Do you think that scares me? I honor my life to protect my own sister. I would die for her, even if she doesn't follow the rule." Rukia ran in front of both Renji and Byakuya, She looked at Yamamoto in concern. "Head captain! Please! Please stop! Then suddenly blood appeared in the air when Renji and Byakuya's arm was hurt. Rukia turned around and looked at them. Yamamoto put his weapon down and stared at Rukia. "Rukia. You should know the rules now. This is what will happen to you as well."

Rukia was in anger and she brought out her sword. "NO!" Everyone looked at her.

"I will not let that happen! I will not let you hurt them…because.." She raised her sword and pointed it at Yamamoto. "I am a captain, I would fight to protect anyone!" Renji was shocked at her words. At the same time it reminded him of Ichigo. He would say the same thing. Kaien walked towards Rukia and went on his knees. "Will marrying me then?" Byakuya held his wound and yelled. "Are you insane! Rukia, don't…It's not right."

Rukia was shaking inside. She was confused. She felt guilt over what has been done to Renji and Byakuya. She wanted to be that captain of power. She wanted to be able to protect. She wanted to be….just like him…but she can't. She looked at all the other captains, who stood away from the incident between herself, Kaien, Yamamoto, Byakuya and Renji. They couldn't do anything or they will be punished. What can she do? What will she decide? It was her decision. Then, she dropped her sword and looked down to her feet. "I've decided." Kaien looked up at her.

"Head Captain…I will go through with the marriage." Kaien smiled and stood up and held her in his arms. Rukia looks at Byakuya and Renji. Renji saw tears in her eyes. He knew she would do that so they wouldn't hurt him and the others. But he had a feeling it wouldn't work out that way.

Later That night…


	4. Chapter four: Confusion and Danger

**Chapter 4: Confusion**

Rukia sat on the roof of Byakuya's mansion and stared at the moon. No one was around except her. Both Byakuya and Renji went to Unohana's place to be healed up. She didn't want to go with them because she needed time alone. She then thought about her arrange marriage to Kaien. Can she take it? Can she go through it? Was it right? She thought so much about it that she felt uneasy. She also thought about what Captain Yamamoto could have done if he were to kill her best friend and her own brother. It was a good thing she stood up for them. Then with Kaien, it was a different thought to herself.

"What is wrong with the head captain, he would never let a reincarnated soul, marry someone who is in the soul society, who is actually fully alive.(Sighs) Byakuya is right."

She had a flashback of Byakuya getting hurt by Yamamoto and she buried her face in her hands.

"Bloodshed…hurt…pain….when will I stop seeing it?" She questioned herself.

Her head started to hurt and more flashbacks were appearing. Renji getting hurt. Murdering Kaien. Ichigo suffering every battle with the blodd splattered on him each time he get's slashed by his enemy. And all the friends she has met, getting hurt as well. She held her head and tried to shake the pain off but it still didn't work. It felt like someone was controlling her brain as if she had no memory but it was nothing like that. It was like a huge headache.

"Stop…I don't want to see it anymore."

Then suddenly she was being held by someone. Her headache was gone when she realized it. She looked up and see's Kaien.

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Rukia finally calmed down. But at this moment she really didn't want to see Kaien right now.

"Hey, I'm here to comfort ya." Rukia didn't say anything. Suddenly, Kaien got a bit closer to Rukia and whispered softly in her ear. A blush came towards her and she twitched a little.

"I'm happy to finally be next to you like this, you've grown to be such a beautiful woman." Rukia backed away but Kaien held her tightly on the wrist.

"Kaien, I'm not your previous wife, Miyako, she was way better than me, you were just only my mentor, don't compare me as one of the beautiful woman out there."

Kaien laughed then looked into her eyes. "At least your one heck of a crazy girl. Any guy can fall for something like that." Rukia see's him feel her long hair then he touched her face.

"What makes you more happier, being with me or with that substitute soul reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked.

Rukia pulled away from him and stood up. She was shocked to hear he knew about him.

Kaien, stood up as well and held her by the shoulder's. "Stay with me, Rukia."

Rukia pictured Miyako in her mind and thought this was so wrong. What if Miyako was alive and see's what Kaien was saying to her right now? She would hate her for it. But unfortunately, she wasn't here but she would never take Kaien as her husband, she thought of him as a man she became good friends with, and he was a mentor and nothing more. But the Kaien she see's now wasn't that Kaien she knew.

"I'm sorry…Kaien…I don't think I can-"

"Trust me?"

Kaien held her a bit more tighter. "Kaien…let go…it hurts." She then see's Kaien with an angry look and she was surprised when he picked her up and threw her down off the roof. She landed on the ground and was bruised in the arm. She hit a huge rock when she fell and she got the bruise from that. She slowly got up and saw that Kaien stood at the spot she was at right now.

"Why would you treat your own going to be wife, like that?" Kaien smirked.

"I don't really consider you AS my wife," he said evily and he touched her cheek. She slapped it away. Rukia sensed danger towards him.

"What's wrong with you? Are you really, Kaien?"

Kaien ignored her and grabbed ger by her coat. "Who do you think I am?"

Rukia see's him raise his fist in the air to hit her and she closed her eyes but was saved when she heard her name being called.

"Rukia! Are you there!" They both heard a young girl's voice ad Rukia noticed it was her lieutenant coming there way. Kaien let go of her and Rukia pushed him away from him. She held her arm and just looked at him. Kaien looked at her, too.

"Rukia. I've been looking for you everywhere, I'm surprised that your with your soon to be husband. I head that Byakuya and Renji had a fight and they hurt each other earlier. Is that true? Hitsugaya told me that." Rukia just nodded. She has forgotten that Momo, and some of the others hasn't really known what's really going on but she had to play it out as well. She felt like rolling her eyes when she heard that Momo thinks that Kaien really would be her husband. After what he did to her just now, she wants to kill him again.

"Why so quiet, Ru-oh no! Rukia, are you alright?" She noticed blood on Rukia's coat. Rukia looked at her bruise and didn't realize that it was a worse hit to her arm. She looked at Kaien again and Kaien just looked away as if he didn't do a thing.

"I'm alright, Momo. Kaien saw a hollow and it attacked me, but unfortunately he saved me and doesn't know how to heal." Kaien rolled his eyes. But then he went to Rukia and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Rukia felt like slapping him but she couldn't do that He then walked away without any words to say. Momo just smiled at the way the two acted together. They looked cute together, she thought. But then she saw tears rolling down Rukia's cheek and she held her by the shoulder's. "Rukia, what's wrong?" Rukia couldn't handled it. She had to cry it out. Momo gave her a hug. She really didn't know what was wrong until she heard this. "Ichigo…..I really need you right now." At that name, Momo now understood something about Rukia. She still misses him. She had to talk about this Hitsugaya.

"You sure something was wrong with Rukia?" Hitsugaya shrugged on his chair as he gave his usual mean look to Momo. Momo banged her hands on his desk.

"She had blood on her coat, and she says that Kaien saved her but I don't think that's what really happened. Lil' Shiro, I don't trust that guy anymore." Momo crossed her arms and slapped Hitsugaya on the head. "Are you not listening!" Then Hitsugaya grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her on top of the desk as a sword went through from his window, towards the wall.

"You should say thank you that I saved your life, bed wetter." Momo made a weird look but then blushed when she was in the arms of Hitsugaya. "Um, Toshiro, can you let me go."

Hitsugaya didn't look at her and stared at the sword that could have stabbed Momo. Momo noticed the serious expression on his face. "Momo, I need you to watch over Captain Kuchiki."

"You mean, Rukia?" Hitsugaya nodded then he put her down and sat back down in his seat. Momo crossed her arms. "We need to let the others know about this, Toshiro."

Hitsugaya stared at his paper work and sighed.


	5. chapter five: Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings? **

Back in the human world…..

"Ichigo! Catch this!"

Tasuki threw the football towards him and Ichigo ran to catch it. Chad suddenly blocked his was and caught it.

"You ass! I was supposed to catch it!"

The rest of them started laughing at Ichigo and Ichigo flipped all of them off. Uryu and Orihime sat together on the hill, watching their friends play a messed up game of football.

Uryu looked at Orihime. He can tell that Orihime was staring at Ichigo the whole time. To tell the truth and he never revealed it to anyone. He has feelings for her. But he couldn't express it since he was too shy about expressing it to the girl he likes. He liked her for awhile before Ichigo went out with her but he couldn't express it so he kept it in. He shook the thought off and just stared at the game. From the corner of Orihime's eye, she noticed his gaze towards her. She had to smile about it and then she stared at Ichigo this time. Urahara was watching this interesting game as well. The most important thing he thought was more interesting is how much Ichigo sucked.

"You're a lame, football player, aren't ya?"

"Shut up! Why don't your lazy ass get up and play then!" Ichigo yelled.

Urahara laughed and put his fan to his face.

"Oh! How scary, mr. soul reaper." When Ichigo heard him say that, he suddenly grabbed the football from Chad and was gonna just throw it at Tatsuki but accidentally threw it at Uryu's face. Orihime was shocked at what Ichigo just did and she started to heal Uryu. Uryu started to yell at Ichigo.

"Ichigo, what the heck is wrong with you?"

Ichigo looked down to the floor and didn't bother listening to Uryu's constant yelling at him and he put his hands in his pockets and walked of. Urahara was confused.

"What did I say?" All of them didn't know except Orihime. She finished healing Uryu's face and got up. "Um…let me talk to him, I might know what's up." Uryu watched as Orihime ran off to go follow Ichigo.

Ichigo walked through the town, being really irritated at what Urahara just said.

"Stupid ass! Who's he calling a substitute soul reaper! I haven't even fought a hollow in days, and he says that!" He suddenly noticed a little bunny teddy bear on the ground and he picked it up. He then heard a little girl, crying and saw her sitting on a bench. He went over to her and bended on his knee's.

"Hey, is this yours?" Ichigo asked the little girl. When the little girl looked up, he saw a glimpse of Rukia and kind of backed off a little. The little girl looked a lot like Rukia. Long hair with the long strand of bangs in the middle of her face, big eyes that were blue and that face that no one can't actually have that exact face. He see's the girl nod her head and started wiping her tears. Ichigo shook the thought off of realizing how much she looked like Rukia and he patted her head.

"Here you go. Your probably want this back." He handed it to her and she hugged it.

"Thank you mister. My mommy loved bunnies and before she past away, she told me to always take care of this bunny forever unless she was gone. I was so scared that I lost it for good, I would of lost my mommy, too." Ichigo then gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear that, you know what? I lost someone as well. She loved bunnies like a total maniac. But it made her cheerful, in which I miss…a lot." He then let go of the girl and watched as she got up from the bench. She then bowed. "Well, mister, I think you will see her again, just like how I may see my mommy again. I got to go home now, my daddy is waiting for me, Bye and thanks again." She then ran off and Ichigo stood up from where he was at and smiled as she ran off.

"She is just as childish as her" he said.

"Ichigo!" He then turns around and see's Orihime running towards him.

"Orihime? What's up?" Orihime was trying to take a break and put a hand on his shoulder. "What's up with me? It's what's up with you?" Ichigo laughed. "What are you talking about?" Orihime looked at him in the eyes and Ichigo made a weird face.

"You've been acting weird, your more meaner, barely coming to school, you rejected every girl that has asked you out, your even mean to Mr. Urahara." Ichigo scratched his head.

"One, I'm not acting weird! Two, I've been mean ever since! Three, maybe I just don't feel like being at school and don't want to be in a relationship! Last, Urahara us just a worthless BUM!" Ichigo crossed his arms and looked away. Orihime put her hands to her hips and rolled her eyes. "If she was here right now, maybe you wouldn't be like this, jerk." Ichigo looked at Orihime. Then he sighed. "I'm sorry. What a useless argument."

Orihime looked at him. "You know what? To make up for it, how bout you join me and my family for dinner? Is that okay with you?" Orihime looked down to her feet. She thought about their past relationship and was a bit nervous about being at Ichigo's house. But this was an opportunity. Maybe, to try to get him back from her first mistake of breaking up with him in the beginning. It was summer. Let new things happen. Time to re-new things. The only reason why she would do this is because, she still loved him. She hasn't got over him, yet.

At night

"Wow, Yuzu cooks so well, I need to learn how to cook like that." Orihime sat on Ichigo's bed and relaxed. Ichigo closed the door behind him and then walked over next to his closet and layed his back on it. Orihime looked around his room.

"Since you moved. You finally got a bigger room. A bigger bed. A new…everything." Ichigo gave a smirk. "I say it's still the same." He then sits next to Orihime and lays in his bed with his eyes closed. Orihime turned slowly to look at him. Her heart started to beat fast. Ichigo noticed her stare and got up and layed his head on her shoulder. Orihime looked away. Blush started to form in her face.

"Why did you break up with me?" Orihime didn't know why he asked that question but she knew that it was better to talk about it. "I told you before, didn't I?" Ichigo nodded. But then he says this. "I don't think that is the reason, Orihime." Orihime moved away from him and looked at him. Ichigo didn't face her. "Ichigo..truthfully it hurts to say it."

Ichigo stiil didn't look at her. "It was Rukia. It was the jealousy I get, the hurt that I receive about how much you stick with Rukia's side, even when we were together." Ichigo clenched his fist. Ichigo looked at Orihime this time. "Im sorry….I'm starting realize that I have mixed feelings..for the both of you." Orihime was surprised. "I don't understand..Ichigo..I thought you truly loved-" she was cut off when Ichigo grabbed her by the shoulders and it felt like she was about to get a brusie.

"I CAN'T!" Orhime felt like she wanted to cry.

"Do you think that I can be able to make myself happy, if I can't see her again? I wouls lose her! Then, at the same time, I would be hurt because I may lose you, too!"

"Ichigo…."

Sudden;y, Ichigo held her by the cheeks and kissed her. Orihime was wide-eyed. But she didn't even pulled away at let him do that. This feeling she had right now, didn't feel like she wanted this. It didn't feel right to her. She tried pushing away but then had a flashback of what Rukia said to her before.

"_You won Orihime! You won!"_

Orihime shook the thought off and said to herself. "Forget I don't need to here that. I want him back, Rukia!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck but the moment started to feel like this wasn't her moment because she kept seeing Rukia in her visions.

Rukia's words kept coming back.

"_You have Ichigo's heart! He loves you! Why don't you go chase after him!"_

Orihime felt pressure in her mind and she pushes Ichigo away.

"Get away!" Ichigo looked at her. Orihime felt her head. "I can't, not with you….Rukia…..I feel like the bad guy….Ichigo…I can't do this…"

Ichigo felt his head. He realized what he just did wrong just now. He gave a hug to Orihime because she was crying. "I'm sorry, I was thinking." Orihime buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. When she did that, a vision of Rukia came again.

"_Do you think, Ichigo would be happier if you kept taking him away from me."_

The words that Rukia might have told her could be true, but she knew that Rukia would never say such a thing to her.


	6. chapter six: Reunion, not so good

**Chapter 6: Reunion, not so good.**

Back in the soul society…But this time it wasn't peaceful..

"Ahh!" Rukia suddenly falls to the ground, more cut up and bruised by Kaien's attacks. Rukia breathe's in and out, she was losing breath from fighting him. Kaien pointed his Nejibana at her.

"I love the way you scream from all the scars you get from a man you use to care about."

He then kicks her. She spits out blood.

"Rukia!"

Renji yells out to her as he watched as she was being tortured brutally. Yamamoto held him down so he wouldn't interfere. "This is her fight, Abarai, you leave her be." Renji couldn't believe this. Then he looks to his side. Everyone who tried to destroy the plans that Yamamoto has decided, had failed. Hitsugaya, Rangiku, and Byakuya were chained down by Yamamoto squad members. Momo, Hisagi, and Izuru were tied up by Soi Fon's squad. Kenpachi, Shunsui and Ukitake were also trapped by Mayuri's squad. The captains who held them down, were ordered to do that, and they could not do anything. Komamura joined them as well since there was nothing that can help them out of this. The rest of the soul society were against them and under Yamamoto's law. Renji was so angry he cut Yamamoto. He started to run to Rukia but the captain's who were following order's even the squad member's set their kido's pointing at him and blasted him with all they got. Rukia was in tears.

"RENJI!"

Renji was now down. Rukia wasn't sure if he died. She only felt a little bit of his pressure. She went to him and tried to use her kido to heal him. "Oh. Renji. You should of stayed back." Renji touched her hand and looked at her. "I kept my word, I would always be there for you." Rukia couldn't take this until she was shoved away from Renji by Kaien.

"Poor Lieutenant. Almost half dead." Rukia got up slowly and looked in terror.

"Kaien…..enough is enough…" Kaien looked towards her and went to her. "Im not done yet." He then slaps her, but then kisses her. This made Rukia angrier than ever.

"I want you to go back to the real world and bring me back the head of the substitute soul reaper."

"I said I wouldn't set my eyes upon him-"

Kaien grabbed her by the arm. Suddenly, everyone see's a gate to the human world and Rukia tried to get away from it while Kaien kept pushing her forward.

"You be a good little captain and murder him for me, okay, honey?"

Then Kaien pushed her. Kaien looks towards Byakuya and the rest and his smile of evilness was gone. He looked up to the sky and see's the man he was working for.

"Anything else you want me to do, Aizen Sosuke."

At this name, everyone were shocked big time. Especially, Momo. "Aizen…."

Hitsugaya was pissed. Aizen was back. Kaien looked back at the soul reapers in disappointment. Until Aizen has spoken.

"Oh. I got more." Renji layed on the floor and closed his eyes.

"Rukia…If you open your eyes now, and realize something, we need you and Ichigo, together, to help us out. You both have a connection, that I don't have to be strong with you and him….."

Rukia appeared in the real world, falling from the sky. She was confused. She was tired of everything. Bloodshed. Tears. Pain. Murder. She closed her eyes and didn't bother if she landed without standing. Then she fell to the ground, next to Ichigo 's mother's grave and suddenly a light formed in her area and she transformed into her bankai in which she can't control. Her eyes, deep light blue and she screamed.

Ichigo feels a huge spiritual pressure and pushes Orihime away. He felt his chest and his heart was beating fast. His hollow wanted to awaken. Orihime saw the movements Ichigo was doing. She had also felt the pressure as well. It was something they both didn't recognized. Ichigo felt hurt inside and he didn't know why his hollow was acting up. Orihime grabbed a hold of him. "Ichigo-are you-" she was cut off when Karin barged into his room. "ICHIGO! Someone's near Mom's grave, I can feel it!" Ichigo was confused and he quickly changed into his shinigami form. He looked at Orihime and Orihime nodded to go with him.

As Ichigo and Orihime ran to the cemetery. They see Uryu and Chad joining them.

"Uryu..Chad..you felt it, too?" Uryu got his quincy bow and arrow ready and Chad was ready also. "Of course. But this spiritual pressure isn't gonna be an easy one." Orihime felt a little afraid. "I wonder if it's an espada or…." "No." She looked at him. "This is something more greater. It feels like something I can relate to." Orihime then looked away. She couldn't say anything else. Ichigo stayed quiet as they talked. He put his hand to his chest and felt it's beating become more faster and hurtful. Why was his hollow reacting?

They finally arrived to the cementary and see's a huge hole next to his mother's grave. "Whoa…who could have done this?" Uryu asked. They all looked down at the hole and nothing was there. "How weird," Chad said. Ichigo and Orihime kept looking around. Then Ichigo felt the pressure and brought his weapon and turned around before he was slashed in the back. Once he did that, that's when everyone was shocked to see who it was. Orihime couldn't believe it. "Rukia…" Rukia held her scythe towards Ichigo and tried to slash again. "Die! Ichigo!" "WHAT!" Ichigo managed to push Rukia away and he watched as she pointed her scythe at him. "Rukia….your back." Uryu tapped Ichigo by the shoulder. "You sure this is Rukia?" Orihime nodded her head. "But how can Rukia be a captain? She wasn't-" Suddenly, Rukia appeared behind him, with her scythe at his throat. "You think I'm not strong. I can cut you with this scythe in one second." "No!" Orihime yelled and her sotenkishun formed around Uryu. Rukia backed away. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo understood what was going on, this pressure he feels was her dark awakening self he faced before. But then, suddenly, he hears her voice calling out. "Ichigo….I need you help…" He looked at Rukia again and see's that she calmed herself down but fainted. He caught her and looked at her. Bruises and Cut's were around her body. The captain coat she was wearing had the sleeves cut off. He touched her face. "Wake UP! HEY! WAKe up, Rukia!" He yelled her name a couple of times. But she was still breathing and she began to talk. "Kaien….I hate you…." Ichigo didn't know who this Kaien was but all he can do now was hold her.


	7. chapter seven: Seeing you, doesn't feel

**Chapter 7: Seeing you, doesn't feel the same. But it takes time.**

It was midnight now. Rukia layed on Ichigo's bed, staring at the window, looking at the moon. She was healed by Orihime. And being in Ichigo's new house, didn't feel the same. Being on earth seemed so unreal to her. It didn't feel like it was before. Ichigo comes in his room and sits on the floor, back leaned on his bed. Rukia turned to her side and not facing Ichigo. They both wouldn't give a look at each other. "Rukia, what happened in the soul society, huh?" Why are you hurt?" Rukia didn't answer. Ichigo knew that Rukia probably didn't want to speak to him. "Rukia, I know that were not suppose to talk but I wanna know, what's going on." Ichigo looked at Rukia. Her back was facing him.

Ichigo was quiet for a few seconds and then he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!" She got up from the bed but then lost her balance from the pain and fell on Ichigo. Ichigo didn't touch her this time and just layed there as she was on top of him. Rukia tried getting up but the pain was hurting her. "Damn..it..I can't believe I'm here, struggling, and I'm a captain of squad 5 who is severely weak, to protect anyone." Ichigo put a hand on his face. "Wow. Your some weak ass captain then." Rukia hit him and now he was in pain. "Don't you ever talk to a nobility like that!" She was going to hit him again but Ichigo held her by the wrist. "Nobility? You would never say that about yourself. Who's says your nobility, Rukia? Your you and no one else." She tried to get out of his hold but she was to weak to do so.

"I don't care. Let me hit you! You deserve it!" Ichigo watched as she struggled until both of their eyes met. They hear the rain pour, and it felt like it catched her moments. Rukia finally gave up and she closed her eyes.

"I feel like such a coward to you, Rukia"

Rukia opened her eyes and saw how sad Ichigo's expression looked like.

"I would have lost you so many times."

Rukia layed her forehead on Ichigo's and said.

"You already lost me." Tears fell from her eyes and fell on Ichigo's cheeks.

"I hate this…" Ichigo touched her face as she kept talking.

"I thought I got over you for good….."

They both get up from the floor and Rukia backed away from him.

"As I stayed in the soul society, as captain and taking my duty in marriage, with brutal beatings, from a soon to be husband, who I cared for as a mentor, Kaien Shiba. Things in the soul society has been ruined because of my stupid decisions."

Ichigo grabs Rukia's shoulder tightly.

"I'm going to protect you!," he yelled.

"I don't care what your saying now, all this information will just piss me off and you know that, Rukia!"

Rukia tried pulling away but he kept a hold of her.

"Even though you try to push me away! Even if you want to do everything on your own! I'm not ;eting you suffer and of it!" Rukia looked away.

"Do you want to die, Ichigo?"

Rukia asked

Ichigo noticed her looking away when she asked that.

"I'm already dead, I'm a substitute soul reaper, a hollow lives in my heart, I'm not human but that doesn't matter. My life was to always protect you, and you're my priority. You changed my world Rukia. That's why…..I love you."

Ichigo lets her go when Rukia's zanpakuto glimmered in his dark room.

"I…..Ichigo..I…"

More tears fall down her face and Ichigo grabbed her sword, threw it on the floor and hugged her.

"Let go Ichigo! I was ordered to kill you, and I will do it!"

Ichigo was confused.

"You can't even do that, since I confessed to you!"

Rukia put her hands on his chest and tried pushing him away.

"I need to go back to the soul society after I kill you, so I can save everyone!"

Ichigo still held her.

"Are you insane!" "Yes I am!"

Then suddenly, Rukia stopped.

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

Rukia finally pushed him away and grabbed her sword and was about to jump out the window.

"Orihime..is in danger!" She then jumped off and Ichigo followed.

What a waste to ruined the moment….update more later

What's gonna happen next?


	8. Chapter 8: Orihime's Kidnapped

**Chapter 8**: **Orihime is kidnapped**

"Let me go!" Orihime tried to get out of the person's grip.

"Are you that substitute's girlfriend?" Orihime used her sotankishun but missed. She was suddenly hit and she fell to the ground. She spit out blood. "Kaien, that's not a good way to hurt a poor little girl like that." "You asked me to do it, Aizen." Aizen just smiled and shrugged. He then started to walk over to her but suddenly Ice came his way.

"Tsugi no Mai, HAKUREN!"

Aizen recognized the attack and dogded it. Kaien was a bit amazed with the power that he see's in front of him. Then he looked at the girl who was up in the air that he hurted so much. With guilt, this is what he see's in front of him. A new girl who turned out to be stronger than she was. He also saw the guy next to her, and obviously he had a feeling that she would be with that man at the moment she comes back to earth. "Orihime!" Ichigo ran to her but was blasted by Aizen's attack. Rukia landed on the ground safely and pointed her zanpakuto at the enemy.

"You came, Kaien's beloved wife, and you also brought Ichigo with you."

"Aizen…What are you doing here?I thought you were long gone?"

Aizen just smiled and went over to Rukia. He touched her by the cheek and caressed her skin.

"What a beautiful girl, you turned out to be. Hair so long. Eyes so blue with that emotion so caring and focused. No wonder why Ichigo couldn't even leave you alone in the soul society."

Rukia brushed him off and almost slashed at him but he took a step back. Ichigo layed near Orihime. "Orihime, stay here, Rukia needs my-ahhhh!" He was then kicked at his stomach by Kaien and he went against a near by wall away from Orihime. Orihime watched as Ichigo was beaten. She tried getting up but she felt weak. She was then picked up by Kaien and she fainted as they disappear. Ichigo tries to keep his eyes open. "Orihime….." He then held his bruised side and see's Rukia.

Aizen looks back at what just happened and started to laugh in joy. "Well, now, I will just have to steal her away. Once you kill Ichigo, I will gladly give her back. And You of course will be married soon enough, princess." Rukia tried to attack again but he already faded away. Rukia dropped to the ground and hit the ground with her fist. When she did that a hole surrounded her area and Ichigo was surprised at how her pressure was growing stronger. Each time she got mad, her power level is different. "I….can't believe this!"

She started to feel her hand. It felt like that feeling again. She felt like losing control.

Ichigo got up and went over to her and held her by the shoulders and shook her.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Im sorry…..I could've killed you….I couldn't save Orihime…for you….I feel ashamed." Ichigo shook his head. "It's not about Orihime right now. It's about you! Why, why didn't you tell me that you were just here to kill me? Are you murdering me? Are you following Aizen and that Kaien?" Rukia pushed him away.

"I had no other choice. Kaien pushed me down here. And I was sent here to kill you. But all of this is making my head hurt so much. I can't control the inner side of me anymore." Ichigo stood away from Rukia this time and pointed at her.

"Traitor! You made Orihime suffer. I can't believe I told you that I love-"

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked at her.

"What does it matter. I never told you I loved you back, did I?

Ichigo was wide-eyed and he covered his mouth.

"What? You finally realized what you just said to me and what I just said to you?"

Rukia looked at him with anger. Ichigo still had his mouth covered then suddenly he coughed out blood and he fell to the ground. Rukia see's this and runs to him.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" The rain poured on the both of them. Rukia's long hair was really wet.

"Ichigo. I need to get you home..I-" "It's alright, Rukia, I got this."

Rukia turned around and see's Kaien. She see's him pick him up and put Ichigo over his shoulder. "Let's go take him home or your just gonna stare at me with that hideous look on your face?"

Rukia pointed her weapon at him. "Let him go…I don't trust you."

Kaien rubbed his head and suddenly smacked her unconscious and carried her.

Orihime opened her eyes and saw where she was and realized the place she was in was not even home. Orihime was chained inside the society cells with the rest of her shinigami friends and the captains. "You all were trapped in here, too" She looked at Renji. Renji looked down to the ground and closed his eyes. "Orihime, is Rukia okay?" When she heard about Rukia's name, she thought for a moment. It felt like she was stabbed in the heart as if she didn't want to hear that name. She was mostly worried about Ichigo. In thought she remembered what Aizen had told her before she was sent to the cell she is in.

"_Your in love with that substitute soul reaper, aren't you?" Aizen asked. Orihime looked away from him but he grabbed her arm and held her tightly. "He is in love with Rukia, and not me, I'm just a friend." Aizen smirked. "Liar, you hate her guts for being the one that Ichigo loves, your jealous inside. I can tell." Orihime slapped him this time. "She is my friend. Even if…if…." she was quiet. She didn't want to even explain it. Aizen was right. "You want to know something?" Orihime looked at him. She was actually listening. "Rukia. Is a bad girl, you know." Orihime gave him a bad look and was going to slap him again but Aizen held her. "She was suppose to kill Ichigo." Orihime was wide-eyed. "That's a lie." _

_Aizen touched her by her chin. "I. Am. Not. Lying." Orihime looked in his eyes and felt that it was true. "She was going to kill him with her bare hands." Orihime covered her ears. _

Orihime shook her head. "Renji….I need to tell you something." Renji looked at her in concern. "Rukia is trying to kill Ichigo." Renji banged his fist on the ground. "She would never do that!" Orihime was shocked at his expression. "She would never do that to him. SHE LOVED HIM, ORIHIME! WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER!" Orihime looked away. Momo watched as Renji was yelling at her and she couldn't take it. She got up and slapped him.

"Don't yell at her!" Orihime watched as Momo and Renji looked at each other with anger. Orihime looked away now and closed her eyes. She thought about both Ichigo and Rukia.

Then she started to cry


	9. Chapter 9 Confession

Chapter 9: Confession.(Is it Ichiruki or Ichihime o.O)

_Author Note: I feel like I'm slowing down my update's on this story(laughs). But I'm glad that everyone is enjoying it. Story is not over. Keep reading ! _

Ichigo layed on his bed resting and missing two days of school because of his injuries. He felt his head and closed his eyes. He thought about what happened that night when Orihime was kidnapped and fiding out about Rukia's plan. He was angry at her still but inside he felt hurt as well. He remembered what he had told her and what she had told him that night. It felt like it left a scar in his heart. The words they both said to each other felt horrible to actually repeat in his mind.

"_Traitor! You made Orihime suffer. I can't believe I told you that I love-"_

"_WHAT DOES IT MATTER TO YOU ICHIGO!"_

"_What does it matter. I never told you I loved you back, did I? _

He opened his eyes an looked towards the moon in the sky. He couldn't help but feel angry and depressed at the same time. He also thought about how Rukia and him just haven't talked ever since that night. She staying at his place, but they just don't talk. Since two days past, Rukia ignores him like he was nothing to her. He didn't like the feeling of this. Rukia talks to his dad and his two sisters, and when its breakfast, lunch, and even dinner, she still ignores him. Ichigo felt like killing himself now.

"How you feeling, son?"

Ichigo snapped out of his misery and saw his dad come in the room.

"I heard about your screwed up battle with some brutal soul reaper and Aizen, finding out about Rukia's plan and the kidnap of Orihime, am I right?"

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"Yeah, that guy even brought me and Rukia home. I still don't trust that guy. And Orihime….I need to get her back once I'm fully healed."

Isshin rolled his eyes and sat on his bedside.

"That guy looks like you, that Kaien guy."

Ichigo got up and hit him.

"Hell no!"

Isshin laughed and felt his bruised. Ichigo didn't want to be compared to Kaien. He remembered when Kaien brought him and Kaien home, he yelled at him.

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! BRING RUKIA WITH YOU!" He yelled at Kaien._

_Kaien crossed his arms and ignored his crybaby complaints. Rukia just stared at the two._

_Ichigo then pushes Kaien. "I said get out!" Kaien suddenly punched Ichigo and Ichigo fell to the ground. "Kaien! don't do that!" Rukia held Kaien back. _

"_HOW ABOUT YOUR KIDDISH ASS STOP YELLING AT ME AND THINK OF THIS SITUATION HERE,ALRIGHT? I'M NOT HERE TO LISTEN TO YOUR COMPLAINTS, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Ichigo wiped the blood off of his cheek. Rukia let go of Kaien and crossed her arms. "Ichigo, can let him explain." Ichigo looked away from her. Rukia got angry and kicked him. "FINE! If you want to be such an ass, be that way!" And she went straight to Yuzu's room. Kaien and Ichigo were alone in the living room. _

"_Ichigo, I'm sorry that your friend is captured. And I know your mad at Rukia for following my orders, but really is not true, but I didn't realize she would actually do it."_

"_Oh, well, she almost killed me. You should of just dropped me off home and just take Rukia with you, back to that shitty place called soul society and get married, have kids and once I arrive and save Orihime, then I will kill the both of you, including Aizen."_

_Kaien rubbed his head. "Man, kid, your stubborn, aren't you?"_

"_Get used to it, asshole."_

_Kaien sighed and headed for the doorway._

"_Maybe you should apoligize to Rukia. Me and her said our apoligies and it's your turn now. To tell the truth, all Rukia ever wanted was to be with you. She strong and weak now, but she need you. I really don't want to argue with you, but since Aizen is out in the soul society, go save your innocent girlfriend and help Rukia defeat him. Talk it out, because Rukia doesn't mean what she could have done to you. It was just orders. Under Aizen and even me, but what can we do, we had no choice."_

_And he left. _

"You know Ichigo, you take it to the upper level don't you?"

Ichigo suddenly payed attention to his dad and just looked away. "No. I don't."

Isshin got up from the bed. "Kaien, is already dead. I can feel it. He is just some soul who was suddenly awaken again by Aizen. But he will eventually disappear. But Ichigo, you need to understand that, both Rukia and Kaien, are not bad. Trust in them. And one more thing I need to ask you."

Ichigo looked at him this time.

"Why do you keep two in your heart?"

Ichigo realized his dad was talking about the situation who he likes more about the two girls he likes and he hit him."Why do you got to bring up that at this moment, dad?" His dad rubbed his face. Ichigo crossed his arms and looks out the window.

"It's not the time to talk about it but I do got an answer. I care for the both of them as friends. Even if one still loves me in her heart, and the other in who I am mad at right now, cares for me differently now, ever since she went back to the soul society."

Isshin turned his back on Ichigo. "But didn't you kiss both of the girls?" Ichigo now remembered the kisses he gave to Rukia and Orihime once he said that. But he shook the thought off like it was nothing to him. Isshin opened the door and says…

"Next time, kid, choose one you mostly care about, you think it may hurt the other but what if it was a joke?"

Ichigo was confused with his words after he left his room. Ichigo repeated the words over and over to just figure out what it means. He thought about it for awhile untile he heard his door close and see's Rukia. He was actually surprised that she came in his room, since Rukia ignored him. The look in her eyes were difficult to read but in Ichigo's heart, it beated so fast when he saw her. She was in her school uniform. He Didn't realize she went back to school. He had to ask.

"You went to school?"

Rukia nodded.

"Yes, I told them I was moving back. I saw Uryu and the others and hanged out with them today and told them you will be there tomorrow. It's Senior year. Last year of high-school, so it's better if I came back and enjoyed it after the battle with Aizen is done and leave to go back to live in peace in the society so that I can finally leave alone." Ichigo just stared at her. That hurt, he said in the mind. She shouldn't have said that, it sounded a bit he couldn't say anything since he told her that she was a traitor.

"I also went to see Kaien at Urahara's place, and talked about the situation, that's why I came home late and want to talk to you about it."

Ichigo didn't want to hear Kaien's name at the moment. He really didn't like Kaien right now. Ichigo saw Rukia look the floor.

"Ichigo. Im going back to the soul society after school tomorrow, to save Orihime for you." Ichigo became angry and got out of bed and pushed Rukia to the wall. "DO YOU THINK I SHOULD BELIEVE THAT?" He didn't care that his wounds still hurt when he got up. "YOUR PROBABLY GONNA TELL ME RIGHT NOW THAT YOURS AND KAIEN'S MARRIAGE IS OFF! YOU GONNA APOLIGIZE TO ME ABOUT KILLING ME! IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT ORIHIME IS KIDNAPPED!"

Rukia stood still, listening to his words. It did hurt her. It really did, but she tried to be strong to not cry and not be beaten with his words.

"I'm sorry..Ichigo. I just-" "Just what?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Rukia, you think your strong but your not! You think you can do everything on your own but your scared!" Rukia then slapped him.

"Why would you say such nonsense?"

Ichigo held her tightly.

"It's not only that! I'm also angry that you WANT to fight alone!

Rukia looked at him in anger. Ichigo finally calm down.

"I want you to understand how much I really care right now!"

"You don't care, Ichigo, I'm a traitor."

Ichigo than wraps his arms around her waist.

"You think I'm joking?"

"Ichigo, I deserve to die by your hands!"

Ichigo picks her up and throws her on the bed, then pins her down.

"Rukia! Don't act like that! Your not strong! I know you don't want me to do that!"

"DO IT!"

Rukia tried getting out of his hold but suddenly Ichigo kissed her.

"GET OFF ME!"

Ichigo didn't listen.

Rukia kept hitting him. But then she stopped and calmed down and gave up.

Ichigo stopped the kiss and looked at her.

"Rukia….."

Rukia didn't look at him and Ichigo understood that then suddenly Rukia wrapped her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"I miss _you…" _and kissed him.

The kiss was more passionate. At this rate, something between them was more than what they had for each other. It was now a night to remember. When Ichigo heard those words come out of Rukia's voice, it meant something to him. Rukia really did want him and he did, too. The connection they had was stronger than no other.

The next morning.

Rukia woke up and found herself laying on Ichigo's bare chest. She was surprised and she quickly sat up. "What did I just…do?" She slowly tried to get out of bed but suddenly was grabbed by her bare waist and was pulled down next to Ichigo.

"Your not leaving." Rukia looked at Ichigo. She shooked her head to say no.

"Ichigo, you know what we just did, right?"

Ichigo nodded.

"It's forbidden for a human and a soul reaper to-"

"I don't care."

Rukia was shocked. He then put a hand on her cheek.

" I don't consider myself human, I don't give a _shit_ about the damn rules you follow. The night I had with the girl….that I really wanted, is something important to me." Rukia's heart was beating fast. Ichigo smiled at her. " I want to confess something…and don't even say something about Orihime." Rukia looked confused.

He got up from his bed and grabbed some clothes.

"Im gonna go take a shower, head for school and tell the teacher that we wont be back for a week, and after school were leaving to rescue everyone in the soul society and Orihime, together, AND NO SAYING I'M GONNA GO SAVE HER MYSELF RUKIA!."

Rukia threw a pillow at him and he laughed. "I'm going to get Kaien to hurt you, Ichigo!"

Ichigo sticked his tongue out. Then he continued.

"And.."

Ichigo felt Rukia's lips with his finger.

"Once everything is over, once we both graduate, Me getting a job, a payable one at least, and my own home."

Rukia blinked her eyes at what Ichigo was saying to her.

"And I know it's the human world but when I die. I am gonna be the full shinigami just like you. I….."

Ichigo smiled.

"I want you to marry me and have my child and together, have a happy family."

Rukia was surprised. His words made her cry. Not with sadness but happiness.

"I confess Rukia. I want you to stay with me forever...I want you, as my wife…by the name…Rukia Kurosaki."

Ichigo gave her a kiss and left to go take a shower. Rukia layed on the bed.

"Ichigo…."

She cried and smiled at his confession.(awwwwwww…he finally chosen)

After the shower, he smiled at what he just did earlier and watched as Rukia went in the bathroom. Ichigo gave her a wave until she kicked him out of the bathroom. He laughed until his dad ruined his happy moment and kicked him.

"WAY TO GO, ICHIGO!"

Ichig got up and punched him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

His dad laughed.

"I heard your confession through your door earlier."

Ichigo started to blush. Isshin put his arm around his son.

"I'm proud of you, son. You finally realized your true feelings. I'm glad I helped you out."

"Dad, you didn't even do a thing."

Isshin let go and smiled.

"I'm happy for you, kid. It was just like how me and your mom was. I was a shinigami, who met a human woman. And married the woman I loved. But with you it was different. Rukia, a soul reaper and you a human. Together, and soon to be married. You both remind me so much of me and your mother. If your mother was here right now, she would definitely approve to that. Now, you got responsibilities and…"

Ichigo put a small smile now and almost felt like crying as well.

"ONCE YOU AND RUKIA HAVE BEAUTIFUL CHIILDREN, THEY ARE GONNA CALL ME THE AWESOME, GRANDPA! AND I CAN SHOW THEM HOW WORTHLESS YOU ARE WHEN ME AND YOU FIGHT!"

Ichigo punched him again.

"SHUT UP, DAD!"Rukia finally came out and gave a kiss to Ichigo's cheek.

"How about you shut up, and stop hitting your dad for once and go get me some breakfast to eat."

Ichigo smirked.

"As you wish, mrs. Kurosaki."

And wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her.

Rukia smiled and thought in her head.

_Will this last forever?_

_Should I be happy about this?_

_Because when we go back to the soul society, who will know what will happen?_

_Her and Ichigo looked at each other and held hands and went downstairs to go eat breakfast and getting ready to leave for school._

_Author's note: Now you have it. It's the end! Just kidding. It's still not over yet._

_I'm a big ICHIRUKI fan by the way. But I had second thoughts about putting Orihime and Ichigo together, but than I would have disappointed the readers but hey, there shall be no ICHIRUKI/ICHIHIME ARGUMENTS RIGHT? I love Orihime and Uryu together since I definitely think they match. Well, enough for now and wait for the next update._

_Bye bye._


	10. Chapter 10: in the eyes of Rukia

Chapter 10: In the Eyes of Rukia

Later That day, while at school..

"What the heck? Ichigo, your gonna miss more school, again? Your never gonna graduate!" His friend Keigo held him by the shoulders. Ichigo stared out the window, looking for Rukia. Rukia went to go get Kaien, so all three of them can go to the soul society, at first he didn't agree but it was better off if Kaien came along. Tatsuki, his best friend, came up to him.

"Orihime, is gone again. Isn't she?" She asked. Ichigo nodded.

"You already know that I'm going to save her." Tatsuki sat on the desk. Ichigo noticed her serious expression. He blinked his eyes.

"Once you save Orihime, you leave her out of your problems, you got that." Ichigo was quiet. "I don't think that's gonna happen." Keigo, Tatsuki, Uryu, Chad and Ichigo see's Rukia coming in class. She crossed her arms as Tatsuki looked at her.

"Orihime, is a good friend to all of us, but, Tasuki…your not the boss of Orihime. She hangs and stays with whoever she wants to be with." Tatsuki got up from the desk, walked up to Rukia, and grabbed her by her collar of her school uniform. Rukia wasn't afraid of her. "She's my best friend, a bitch like you, shouldn't even tell me what to do." Rukia grabbed her wrist.

"If Orihime was around, maybe your little slow brain would understand"

"Why you little-" Tatsuki paused at her words and was about to punch Rukia in the face but Rukia got a hold of Tatsuki and flipped her over herself and Tatsuki landed on top of the desk, bruised up. Ichigo was surprised.

"Hey Rukia, that-"

Rukia turned to look at him and Ichigo did not recognize the look in her eyes. Her eyes were like a hollow but suddenly her eyes changed back. Rukia felt her head and ran out of the class.

Tatsuki got up slowly. "Hmph. She put up a fight," she said. Keigo was helping her up. Ichigo stood where he stands. "Go run after your shinigami, girlfriend." Ichigo turned and looked at her. "Shut up, Tatsuki." Tatsuki was shocked to hear him say that to her. Suddenly, Ichigo gave her a hug. Tatsuki didn't understand why he did that.

"I'll save Orihime, don't worry. But let me tell you this, Tatsuki. I know your really angry that me and Orihime won't be the perfect couple. But, the truth is. The one I should be with is the one I can have fun with. Orihime doesn't belong in that place. That girl who can have a love and hate relationship with me. The one who can hit me whenever she wants. The one who tells me not to worry and is storng to be independent. That's Rukia."

Ichigo let's go of Tatsuki and runs off to find Rukia. Tatsuki buried her face with her hands. Keigo see's this and comfort's her. Maybe Ichigo was right. All Tatsuki wanted was to make Orihime happy, but the choices Ichigo has chosen, was his choice. She knew how much Orihime was so jealous of Rukia. But Rukia was actually the right one for him. NO one else can take her place except THAT Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo ran on top of every roof to look for her. Of course, he was in his shinigami form to do his flash step down the neighborhood. He then suddenly found her, sitting on top of someone else's roof.

"Found you, Rukia. Hey, about that Tatsuki incident, are you okay?"

He went to touch her shoulder when.

"DANCE. Tsugi no mai, HAKUREN!"

Ichigo blocked her attack and backed off.

"Rukia. Why did-"

"Ichigo…run…"

Ichigo stared at her in confusion when suddenly someone appeared behind him.

"Mind if I take her back to the soul society?"

Ichigo slowly turned around and saw Aizen behind him.

Rukia couldn't even move in inch on where she was at. She was being controlled.

"Leave him alone, AIZEN!"

"AIZEN!"

They all see Kaien up in the air, who was now trying to attack Aizen but missed.

Aizen appeared next to Rukia. Rukia was struggling to get out of the control but doing that something inside her wanted to be awaken. She didn't like it.

Ichigo felt her spiritual power raise up. He looked at her and realized her blue eyes switching to a different color, pupil's to yellow. The eyes of a true hollow. Kaien see's this and was upset. Aizen grabbed a hold of her.

"So, she's finally changing."

"Let her go!" Ichigo yelled.

Aizen just smiled as he touched Rukia's chin and gave her a kiss.

"She's mine now, substitute shinigami."

Suddenly the scenery around them appeared to be the soul society. Kaien looked around.

"What? This was not suppose to happen like this!"

"Maybe, you planned to late, Kaien."

Kaien looked at Aizen.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo hears Hitsugaya's voice and was about to look back but-

"DON'T LOOK BACK!"

Ichigo listened to him and he clenched his fist. As he watched as Rukia being forced into the kiss, he notices her fist clenched, too. Ichigo hated this. He knew Rukia is struggling.

He Captain Yamamoto down on the ground hurt. Inside Kaien's heart, he realized how horrible this turned out to be. Aizen used everyone to get to Rukia.

Orihime then appeared beside Aizen. Rukia and Aizen separated from each other and Rukia was surprised to see Orihime.

Ichigo stares at her as well. Orihime closed her eyes and raised her hands.

"Im sorry…."

A orange force field surrounded Ichigo. Ichigo was trying to break free.

"ORIHIME! LET ME OUT!"

Rukia was confused about what Orihime was doing.

"Orihime, what are you think you doing?" Orihime couldn't look in Rukia's eyes. She was in tears and Rukia noticed this. Aizen took the hand of Rukia's.

"What a poor girl you are."

Rukia glared at him.

"But we need you to…struggle a little bit more longer, until you awaken from your heart, the Hogyoku is waiting."

Ichigo kept trying to break free.

"Hogyoku. Isn't in me, remember? You took it, Aizen."

"I knew that."

Rukia took out her sword and pointed it at him. Aizen just stood there.

"What can a princess do, to an evil villain like me?"

"I can cut you down, that's what!"

She starts to attack. Aizen dodges all her attacks but her movements were impressive. This was something he was hoping for her. Rukia was changing. She was no normal shinigami anymore. She was just like that substitute soul reaper. A full hollow. Aizen caught her by her wirst.

"Are you awakening?" Rukia's dark eyes were wide eyed when he whispered those words to her. All of a sudden, her chest started to hurt and she dropped to the ground.

Aizen still held her wrist. "Rukia. Wake up."

Rukia started to scream. "Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. He kept hitting the force field that Orihime put upon him. Orihime feels Ichigo's power increasing and see's that he broke her barrier. Ichigo heads for Aizen, ready to attack but another force field surrounds him.

Aizen brought out some meno's grande and shot cero's at him. Kaien watched as Ichigo struggles to get Rukia. Rukia slowly looks at Ichigo.

Rukia shakes her head to shake off the pain she was having. She pushed Aizen away from her and tries to reach up to Ichigo . Both Ichigo and Rukia were reaching out for each other but Rukia disappeared with Aizen. Ichigo couldn't believe this.

"RUKIA!"

He drops to the floor and hits it. Kaien looks at Ichigo. Orihime ran to Ichigo and touched him by the shoulder.

"Ichigo, are you hurt?" Ichigo pushed her away.

"Don't even touch me!" Orihime's feelings were hurt. "Ichigo, let me-"

"Fuck no! You made him take away the person I mostly cared for! I don't even know what side your on anymore, Orihime. I don't even know if I can TRUST YOU!" Orihime started to cry. Ichigo got up and put his hollow mask on.

"Kaien…you coming?"

Kaien looked at him but nodded. They flew up to the sky and disappeared.

Orihime stayed where she was and closed her eyes.

"I don't even know if I can TRUST YOU!"

"I'm so stupid."


	11. Chapter 11: The truth of everything

Chapter 11: The truth Of everything.

Ichigo and Kaien flew to there destination, they felt Aizen spiritual pressure rise and that was the way to find where Rukia is. Kaien looked at Ichigo and wondered how a shinigami can also have hollow powers. Has everything changed while he passed away? Ichigo noticed Kaien, looking at him.

"What's wrong, Kaien, afraid to see a shinigami as a hollow."

Kaien smirked. "Nah. It's interesting to see an idiot like you, saving Rukia with that thing."

Ichigo laughed a little. "Well, she's not afraid of it. Back then, when I was trying to hide it from everyone, she was the first to notice that power in me, and she woke me up to realize that I should accept it, even if it eats me up, she will always be the one to wake me up. Just like what I did for her." Kaien smiled at the face that Rukia had someone that can protect her and watch over her like he did. He also realized how much they sort of look alike. He laughed about it. Ichigo hears him laugh.

"What's so funny?" "Haven't you noticed that me and you sort of look alike?"

Ichigo now started yelling. "HELL NO! WE DON'T!"

Kaien laughed a little louder. Ichigo can't believe how stupid this guy is, but he soon smiled that, the Kaien, Rukia trusted so much, was a mentor of full happy personality.

"I feel guilty." Ichigo stops to smile when Kaien said that.

"I hurt her, and it hurt me to see myself do that."

Ichigo patted his shoulder. "It's alright. She forgives you, and so do I."

Kaien looked at Ichigo and nodded that he was right. Suddenly a blast shot out towards them and hit the both of them.

They landed to some area with a full wide opening of a big hole in the ground.

Both of them got up slowly when another shot came towards them. Ichigo hit the cero shot away with his sword and it hit something else. Kaien brought out his zanpakuto, Nejibana, out and formed a water attack. Ichigo sent out a getsuga tenshou together with Kaien's attack. When they did that, they see Aizen holding Rukia in his arms. Ichigo see's her unconscious and got angry. "What did you do to her!"

Aizen didn't speak. Kaien got his weapon ready to attack but then suddenly he saw himself starting to fade. His hand started to be invisible. Ichigo noticed it.

"Kaien." Kaien looked at Ichigo. Something felt wrong. Ichigo then looked back at Aizen but he wasn't there except Rukia. He see's Rukia with her scythe.

"Rukia?" Rukia looked at him. "Ichigo….I need you to know something."

Ichigo was now confused.

Back to where Orihime and the other's were. They all looked at Orihime with concern. Orihime hugged herself. Guilty about what just happened. Renji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Orihime. I know what your thinking now. But what you did, was something you had to follow. Orihime shook her head. "I feel stupid, Renji!" She started to cry on his chest. Renji didn't know what to do but he patted her on the back to stop her from crying.

"Hey, it's time for Ichigo to settle things. But….."

He looks at Yamamoto who got up from the floor. "Captain Yamamoto." Orihime looked as well. She thought he was down. "Must I explain the whole situation to you, healer."

Orihime was confused. "What's wrong?" Momo and the others looked down to the floor.

Everyone seemed to be down about something. "We knew this would happen." Orihime still didn't understand. "And if Ichigo stayed a bit longer before looking for her, we could of told him what's really going on. But it's too late to do so." Orihime now looked at Renji. The look on Renji's face was unhappy.

(THIS PART MIGHT BE CONFUSING, CUZ I'M SWITCHING MY STORY SCENE FROM THE ONE WITH ICHIGO AND TO WHERE ORIHIME FINDS OUT SOMETHING, hopefully you won't get confused) 

"What?" Ichigo was wide eyed. Rukia landed on the ground and pushed Kaien away from her and Ichigo. Kaien fell to the ground once Rukia set her kido on him. He looked to the both of them as he was starting to fade a bit more. Ichigo was concerned for Kaien this time but he pay attention to Rukia. Rukia's eyes were still the same as a hollow's eyes. Rukia touched him in the shoulder.

" Run away, alright."

"I'm not going to!"

Renji crossed his arms and looked away as he starts to explain.

"We did so much for Rukia, that she, was awakening from her hollow self. She told us she couldn't handle it and her heart wasn't handling it well." Orihime started to feel concern this time. At the moment, she didn't feel guilty. Orihime started to speak "So, your saying that, Rukia-"

Ichigo brushed off Rukia's hand off him and dropped his sword.

"I will NOT believe this!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia knew this would happen. Her heart started to feel a bit more painful. "Ichigo, I'm not the same anymore. It's better than to do this, and that you-"

Ichigo rubbed his head. "No. I will not do it! Not with you!"

Rukia looked at him. "Please. Understand Ichigo."

"Rukia planned everything out. This was all her doing's. But why would she use us like her chess pieces?" Orihime told them. Momo started to say something this time. "With Rukia, she had that power stuck inside her and tried to keep it in for so long but she realized that it didn't help and that she must, make it disappear." Orihime started to feel her head. "All because of everything we've done for her, all the things she wanted and also what Ichigo did for her, she wanted to-"

"Sacrifice myself to end this pain. As long you all did what you could. To Trying to bring me back. Making my last memories are better to end it with death." Rukia told Ichigo.

This time Ichigo touched her by the shoulders.

"Your not my enemy. Your not no ones enemy! What's wrong with your head, Rukia?"

Rukia closed her eyes.

"I confessed to you remember? Once we defeat Aizen, we can go home, and live a perfect life. The moment with you was the best part of my life. But Aizen wasn't real, and neither is…."

He looked at The almost disappearing Kaien.

"Kaien." Kaien hears Ichigo's voice and gives out a slow wave. "I'm…fine…"

Ichigo couldn't believe what was going on. All this was just playing Rukia's memories as if it was reborn but starts to disappears. As if to say good-bye. And he realized, Rukia wants to say her good-bye's as well. He shook the thought off.

"I'm not letting you go!" Rukia swayed her scythe this time but missed when suddenly Kaien blocked her attack that was about tot hit Ichigo. Ichigo was surprised.

"Rukia…Wake up.." Ichigo watched as Kaien fought Rukia. Both Kaien and Rukia were at each other's head. Bruises were on them, cuts, slashes, blood to the both of them. Kaien then dropped to the ground when Rukia placed her sword right in front of Kaien.

"Fade away, Kaien." Rukia had tears in her eyes when she said that. Kaien closed her eyes but then looked at Ichigo. Ichigo ran to them and went in front of Kaien.

"Stop it, Rukia." He looked behind him and see's that Kaien was finally fading away. Kaien looked at Ichigo. "It's better off this way, since I'm only her memory." Ichigo watched as her faded and he closed his eyes. "And I only knew you for a little bit and made a new friend, because of her." He looked at Rukia. Rukia pointed her weapon to Ichigo. "It's time." Ichigo started to yell. He then started to attack. Rukia fought back with the anger she had inside for him. She wanted him to end her life so everything would be over.

"Uryu!" Orihime see's Uryu coming down from the sky, with Ichigo's dad.

Uryu held out a hand to Orihime. "We got to go stop Ichigo." Orihime looked at him and nodded and joined him on his floaty blue light quincy transportation to where ever Ichigo and Rukia were at, since they couldn't fly like shinigami's. And they rode off. Isshin watched as both Uryu and Orihime went to go look for the two. He was a bit worried about what's going to happen to both the two people he cared about in his family. Ichigo would be terrified and hurt that Rukia wanted this. He thought about how much Ichigo loved that girl. And with her gone, everything would be too different. Byakuya looked at Isshin. "They better have a plan to save my sister, Kurosaki." Isshin looked to the ground.

Momo and Renji looked depressed about Rukia's decision. Yamamoto looked at everyone and thought about the situation, that they put themselves in. Then he thought about the memory, of his talk with Rukia.

"_Captain. Since I'm captain now. I have a request." Captain Yamamoto looked at Rukia with confusion in his eyes. "And what is that?" Rukia bowed on her knee's. _

"_This bankai, of mine's, is different from both Renji's and Byakuya's. It is sort of like Ichigo's but something terrible. I thought I could control it when it awaken when both Homura and Shizuki went into me when I changed into that Hollowfication."_

_Think back in Bleach Movie 3: Fade to Black/That was my favorite movie by the way xD_

"_That power, that clenched my heart and soul. That terrible fear of losing my memory and then could of killed everyone. But then I soon remembered."_

_Yamamoto was quiet. Just thinking about the words she was telling him._

"_But since now, after coming back to the soul society to figure our what's going on with me. I hear this voice in my head. Like it wants to control me. I sometimes hear Ichigo's but it felt like it was someone else's voice, trying to wake me up in the inside. It's hard to explain, but it seems that, the dark side of me has a wish."_

"_You think so?" "Yes." _

_Rukia then stood up from her place and looked straight at Yamamoto. _

"_I want you and everyone to play out something for me, to lure Ichigo into the soul society to murder me." _

_Yamamoto stood up from his seat. "Are you insane! That is unforbidden. A request like that I cannot approve."_

_Rukia's eyes started to change. Yamamoto saw her disappear and then was right in front of him when her scythe was at his throat._

"_I'm warning you. As for a shinigami and such a hollow inside stays in one, together they can bring down the whole society and take over this place."_

_Yamamoto felt her unusual spiritual pressure rise. He figured out that Rukia's dark side was awake at the time. "What do you say, captain? You do me a favor?" _

"_What will you do with Rukia's soul and body?"_

"_She's a part of me, I have already eaten her up."_

_Rukia then distance herself from Yamamoto and held her head and started screaming._

_Yamamoto watched as she struggled with her power. The pain he see's felt as if what she said to him right now was right._

"_Go to Mayuri to rebuild the memories of the past, bring back Aizen and Kaien into the scene. And…I will tell everyone, to join this…..wrong turn to bring Ichigo."_

_Rukia slowly looked up to him and suddenly started to laugh. Then whispered._

"_Perfect." _

Yamamoto was done remembering what had happened. Now, he thought that this was wrong. "I shouldn't have agreed." Isshin heard the captain. "Well, we all fell for her plan and the only one who can interfere is Uryu and Orihime and also Ichigo."

Byakuya clenched his hands. In thought.

"_Why couldn't you tell me that you were weak inside, Rukia.(sighs) Hisana….if only I knew what to do to change her mind."_

Uryu and Orihime still had a long way to go to where Ichigo and Rukia were. Orihime held onto Uryu's waist so she wouldn't fall. Uryu didn't bother having her do that since he was paying attention to where he was going since he was controlling their transportation. He then slowed the transportation down and held Orihime by the shoulders. "Orihime. Enough crying." He wiped the tears in Orihime's eyes.

"But how can I? Ichigo is probably struggling right now and Rukia at the same time, wants to be killed by her lover. And I…I'm just useless to the both of them, because I can't connect the sky and the rain together."

Uryu didn't understand the part with the rain and the sky but he then held Orihime in his arms.

"As much as your concerned. I'm concerned for Ichigo more."

Orihime looked at him. "Ichigo, is a guy who we all met that had that pride to protect someone. He helped us all. And with the fact that Rukia wanted this, this death sentence she speaks of. All Ichigo can do is try to reach out for her when at the same time she refuses. And to me and you, Orihime, When need to help Ichigo on this."

Orihime and Uryu looked in each others eyes. "I'm concern for you as well, Orihime. And I want you to know that." He then looked away. " But I know that, you probably still love Ichigo and you can't forget about him. So….I-" He paused at his words when Orihime kissed him on his lips. "Uryu. Let's talk later and save our friends. I want to be able to enjoy our happiness with Ichigo and Rukia." Uryu blushed a bright pink and looked straight to there destination. Orihime held onto to him when they landed. Uryu got his weapon out and pointed his arrow at the target. But when he did that, a huge smoke was in front of them and Uryu protected Orihime. Uryu felt the strong spiritual power and he recognized Ichigo's. He has seen and felt it before. He looked at the form that stood away from it's opponent. Orihime remembered that form. The form that Ulquiorra. A past enemy that Ichigo faced. Uryu held Orihime close to him.

"Orihime. I think…were too late." Orihime looked at him then at Ichigo.

Ichigo's dark hollow form took over his real side. When she looked over to his opponent she was shocked. "Rukia!" she yelled.

Rukia looked at her. Orihime never seen her look like that. Her eyes were scaring her. The same eyes Ichigo showed to her. Both the two, were the people that had connected hearts in which, they both now had to face each other. The feeling felt so heartbroken. Orihime started to cry. Uryu looked down to her.

"Rukia! Please! Your not gonna do this to yourself! Ichigo doesn't want that to happen to you!"

Rukia looked away from her and stared at Ichigo. Ichigo was getting ready to blast another cero at her. Uryu couldn't believe what the two were doing. They were wasting everything they got to actually try to kill each other. This fight wasn't a fight to even win in. "ICHIGO! CHANGE BACK! WAKE UP! AND HELP RUKIA UNDERSTAND THAT SACRIFICING ISN"T RIGHT!

Ichigo couldn't hear Uryu and blasted his power at her. Rukia started to swing her scythe in the air and hit the cero back at him. Ichigo started to yell inside and he still kept blasting cero's at her. Uryu and Orihime covered their eyes from all the blast that was being passed on to both Ichigo and Rukia.

Orihime then let go of Uryu and started to run out to the battlefield. Uryu started to yell. "ORIHIME!" He went to chase after her. Orihime was in tears when she ran towards Ichigo. Suddenly the blast of Ichigo's and Rukia's formed and made a big blast when Orihime arrived. Uryu didn't bother covering himself. He went to go get Orihime.

Once it was over. Ichigo changed back once he realized what just happened. Rukia didn't change back. Uryu was in tears. "Stay away, Ichigo." Ichigo looked at Uryu in shock when he saw blood on Orihime's waist and in Uryu's hand. "I…I told you to stop didn't I?" Ichigo couldn't breathe inside. He couldn't believe how hurtful he made Uryu feel.

"Orihime…..Is gone because of you!" He got up and was about to shoot him but was pushed away when Rukia pushed him. She pointed her scythe at Uryu.

"You want to join her? Put your quincy hand away from my opponent and you will DIE!"

Uryu wasn't afraid of her. He was ready to shoot at Rukia. "I'm not afraid, do it then!"

Rukia was ready to attack when Ichigo stopped her.

"STOP!" Ichigo got a grip of Rukia's weapon and held her back.

"I'm not gonna let you do this!" He suddenly pushed her away from both him and Uryu.

Rukia wanted to attack again when suddenly and orange force field, blocked her path.

Uryu and Ichigo recognized it. Uryu looked at Orihime and she was up holding her injury, with her hand in the air holding Rukia back.

"Rukia…that's enough…"

Wait next time for the next chapter…

What's gonna happen next…..


	12. Chapter 12: Hope so far away

_Im sorry it's taking me so long to update on this story. Been busy for the past days and I also have summer school during my summer vacation, so im pretty much busy. But at least I have free time right now, to put this chapter up. At the same time, I'm also trying to join deviant art so I can be like the rest of the artist, selling arts and stuff. But one day…just one day I'll get up there ;) wish me luck.. Oh yeah. This is out of subject but, I was watching bleach episode's and I had a thought about Orihime and Ulquiorra. Does anyone think they kind make a good match up couple? I love Orihime and Uryu but then there's Ulquiorra. What do you think?_

Chapter 12: Hope so far away

Orihime still held Rukia back with her powers. Uryu ran to Orihime side.

"Hey, don't stress yourself, Orihime. You just got hurt." Orihime shook her head.

"I'm fine…really…..Uryu….." Uryu saw the determination in her expression. Even while she was hurt, she really did want Rukia to be okay. Ichigo went beside Orihime. Uryu wanted to hit him, but Ichigo wasn't going to do anything. "I'm sorry, to the both of you." Both Orihime and Uryu looked at him. "But this is my problem. Rukia want's this, so be it. But Orihime….." Orihime kept an eye on him. Ichigo had such a sad expression on his face. The expression she can never lighten up when she loved him.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you. If you would have died, I would…" Orihime shook her head and patted his head. "Ichigo. Stop sulking. I have Uryu with me to protect me. And I won't die. Because I can heal my pain. Right now, focus on your priority. Focus on Rukia. All we need to do now, is open her eyes and realize how much we care for her. And save her." Ichigo smiled and got up. "Uryu. I want you and Orihime to stay far back. This battle is gonna look ugly." Uryu picked up Orihime. "Alright. Becareful." Ichigo didn't turn around to give Uryu a look. "I can win."

As Uryu and Orihime went far away from the battle. Orihime held her hands together as if she was praying. Uryu watched as well. From their view, they can see how far Ichigo took the battle on with Rukia. The battle was fierce and hurtful. It didn't look like Ichigo was even trying. He really didn't want to hurt Rukia. If he did, he would never forgive himself. Rukia attacked with all her strength. At the same time, she was in tears.

"Ichigo! Just do it!"

Ichigo shook his head.

"I can't Rukia! I can't!"

Ichigo blast out a getsuga tenshou when Rukia attacked him. She missed and she was hit by his blast.

"Rukia!"

In the inside, he couldn't take this pain of hurting her. He see's her get up, and laugh.

"You love her, a lot..don't you?"

Ichigo was surprised. This hollow, who took over Rukia was something more powerful then his inner hollow.

"Are you afraid? Ichigo. Hit me with your inner hollow. I want to feel the pain."

"NO! I will not hurt her!"

The dark Rukia came towards him and could of slashed him but Ichigo blocked and pushed her away. Dark Rukia laughed even more.

"HAHAHAHA! This is so much fun, Ichigo! I'm really enjoying myself. Now, that I have eaten her whole, you can't even bring her back!"

Ichigo held his sword tighter and went for another attack. Once he did that, dark Rukia slashed him and he fell to the ground.

"ICHIGO!" Orihime yelled.

Dark Rukia looked at Orihime and Uryu this time.

Orihime held onto Uryu tightly while Uryu held her. He gave Rukia the look of anger and was going to set out an arrow towards her. Suddenly, she disappeared out of there sight and was behind Uryu. Her scythe at his throat. Orihime's tears were falling.

"Let go of him! Please!"

Dark Rukia's face went closer to Uryu's as if she was going to kiss him. She gave out a evil smile to Orihime.

"Do you really love this man, or are you just using him, just to get over that bad boy on the ground?"

Orihime was wide-eyed at her question. "What?"

Dark Rukia gave out a small laughter.

"Are you just loving Uryu, just so you can get over Ichigo Kurosaki? You know, Rukia felt that jealousy you had for her. I can feel it in her soul. But she couldn't do anything because she thought of you as a great friend."

Orihime tried covering her ears.

"STOP! Just let him go!"

Uryu stared at Orihime.

"Orihime, just run she won't do a thing."

"I won't leave your side! Uryu!"

Uryu clenched his hands. The way Orihime looked, seemed hurtful. He hates to see her like this.

"So, Orihime? You want to take Ichigo away for Rukia?"

Orihime see's her raise the scythe up in the air as she was going to slash Uryu's head off.

"URYU!"

Uryu closed his eyes.

"_Im gonna die. This is good-bye…Orihime…."_

But then it was interrupted.

"Ichigo?" Uryu opened his eyes and was surprised that Ichigo was at his aid.

"Rukia, wake up!"

Dark rukia, can then hear Rukia speaking inside her. Rukia was screaming inside. The pain was hurting her that, she wanted to stop Dark Rukia. Ichigo still yells at her to wake up and all Dark Rukia did was push him away and dropped to the floor. She was aching. She held herself and started to scream. Evil pressures form around her. Orihime blocked everyone with her power. Uryu and Ichigo stared at Rukia as she struggles. Orihime couldn't handle how much stress Rukia felt inside. "Hope was so far away.." Orihime tells herself and she looked at Ichigo. That same concern look on his face, reminded her about the time Grimmjow stabbed Rukia in front of Ichigo. While Orihime ws healing her, Ichigo had that same expression. Suddenly, they felt more spiritual pressure. All three of them looked around and saw all the captains and Lieutenants around them. They all pointed out there hands to Rukia and started to form some sort of magic spell.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" Ichigo yelled.

Renji and Momo, even Hitsugaya looked to the floor but Renji had to speak up.

"Were going to finish her off, from here."

Ichigo, Uryu and Orihime were shocked to hear that.

"Are you stupid? Renji! You would never do that to your best friend. Momo! You would never hurt your captain! Hitsugaya! Explain to them that-"

"That's enough, Ichigo! There are no other possibilities to saving her." He heard Ukitake yell out.

"Battles to protect her life…and battles to protect her pride! This is her choice."

This hit Ichigo in the heart. Then some sort of flashback came to his mind.

He was visioning Kaien. Ichigo blinked his eyes.

"Kaien?"

Kaien turned around and gave out a smile. He then appeared right behind Ichigo.

"Ukitake's actually right. But what I told Rukia, back then. My opinion. She's protecting the exact same thing."

Ichigo closed his eyes.

"What does it mean to you then, Kaien?"

He hears him chuckle a bit.

"When you meet, a bond between us is born, for the first time. Our hearts aren't inside our bodies. When we think of something, or care about someone. That is where our hearts are born. If you were the only person in the entire world, then your heart wouldn't be anywhere."

Ichigo visualized Rukia's memories, his memories, his suffering and her sufferings.

"If you wish with all you heart to stay here, then your heart will remain here.

In the fights to come, there's one thing you must never do."

Ichigo opened his eyes this time and headed to strike at Rukia as the rest of them have already set there kido's at Rukia.

"BAKUDOU 61-RIKUJOUKOUROU!"

(A movement if opponent is bound by six bands of light)

Ichigo started to see Rukia trapped in the spell, screaming as if she was losing her voice.

Tears started to come out when he pointed the sword to her.

Then he hears, Kaien's last words.

"Don't Die Alone."

And suddenly he closes his eyes as she stabs Rukia in the chest and he was blasted with a bunch of spells, with Rukia.

Orihime and Uryu saw what just happened.

"ICHIGO!RUKIA!" Orihime yelled.

Renji stopped at what he just done and started yelling at everyone that it was enough.

Orihime cried even more this time. Uryu punched the ground with his fist.

Once all the smoke disappeared. They see a figure.

Everyone stared and tried to get a good look and saw Rukia.

"Thank…you…" Rukia held the sword in her chest and left it there as she was suppose to drop on the ground but Ichigo caught her.

"Rukia! Rukia! I'm so sorry! I never wanted this to happen! Please, be okay! Please!"

Ichigo took out the sword and Rukia spit out blood and could barely breathe.

Rukia touched his face and just smiled.

"I….should of told you the truth before. But hurting you the same way, just like right now….wouldn't do any good."

She tried to laugh but it hurt. The stab was painful. She knew she was stabbed at the same spot many times, but a stab from Ichigo was deep and painful.

Ichigo's tears fell on Rukia and Rukia closed her eyes.

"Stop crying, Ichigo. At least, it's over now, I can rest."

Ichigo was shaking his head, he felt the rain pour on them now.

"I hate the rain…Rukia."

Rukia opened her eyes.

"It captures every moment. You can't do nothing about it…ugh…"

She spit out blood this time. Her breathing was out of rhythm.

"I know that we were suppose to live such a happy life. I was so happy that you proposed to me. I felt like the happiest girl. But…..I don't think I can go on with that."

"Rukia…."

Ichigo felt like killing himself. Rukia looked to her side and saw everyone.

"Im sorry that I have troubled everyone….I didn't mean to do this but that dark side of me, needs to learn her lesson."

Renji and everyone else felt guilty about everything at this point.

Uryu closed his eyes. Orihime got up and ran to Ichigo and Rukia.

She started to heal her but the wound would not close. Rukia closed her eyes.

"It's not gonna work. Orihime."

"I'm gonna make it work, Rukia. Ichigo can't live without you."

Rukia was about to close her eyes again. She felt like it was time to go.

Orihime still tried to heal her but Rukia held out a hand to Orihime's hand.

"Rest. Orihime. Go home, with Ichigo and the others and live a happier life."

Orihime shooked her head.

"We can't live without, you Rukia! WE CAN'T!"

Rukia then closed her eyes.

"Ichigo…says..Don't go anywhere…Orihime says….We can't live without you"

She laughed a little. And took a last breath.

"It's alright now. Everything will be alright now. No sad faces, okay?"

Once she said that she was no longer breathing. Ichigo and Orihime busted into more tears. Ichigo held her in his arms and started yelling out her name….

RUKIA!

Updating last chapter soon….


	13. Chapter 13: Your the reason, I

Last CHAPTER UPDATED! This story turned out so great that it made me cry as well. (laughs)

I thank you all for reading **Dai Dai **and **Dai Dai: Last Words**. I appreciate the comments and the writing advice. It will help me also, for other stories I will make. Don't worry , there will be more stories. This was my starter of being on fan fiction for the first time of this year **;) and I thank you big time. **Well, it's time to finish this story off with maybe a good or bad ending. READ ON AND ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE SERIES.

Chapter 13: You're the Reason, I….

Ichigo was playing his guitar at the time, as the breeze from the window of his room blew in. It was already night-time and twenty minutes ago he just got home with his family celebration for his graduation. He had a fun time with his friends on the last days of high-school. Chad, went of to take a trip to Mexico with his girlfriend they recently met after graduation. Keigo and Tatsuki and also the rest of his friends, also went off to a big trip they had planned out. Uryu and Orihime, had there own plans and Orihime decided to move in with Uryu since they have gotten close relationship. Uryu's dad was happy for Uryu that he had a wonderful girlfriend. Ichigo parted with all of them and spent time with his family. Now he is home, with a big smile and still remembering the happy times of his memories, including…..her…

He then stopped playing his guitar. Stopped playing the tune, Dai Dai and put his guitar down. Ichigo looked out his window and stared out to the moon.

"How are you. Rukia"

He blew a kiss to the moon as if Rukia was there. The moon resembled Rukia to him and he would talk to the moon whenever he was alone. He also started to miss being in the soul society. He came back from there two weeks ago, after Rukia's burial. It was such a depressing moment but he knew he could not frown all the time. Rukia wanted him to smile and never to mourn for her. Her heart was in his and will never fade. He believed in the words Kaien had said to him and always reminded him that those words will stay there forever. Captain Yamamoto, assigned him to be the 1st squad captain and is responsible to be the head of the squads. Yamamoto was now taking over central 46 with the help of Ukitake, Shunsui and also Unohana. Ichigo promise he would come back to do his job after he graduates and they agreed to that. Ichigo was now a shinigami and was no longer called "substitute shinigami". He was going to go back in a few months, once he is truly ready. He closed his eyes and thought about Rukia again. He missed her deeply. Even though all the good things are going towards him, the only thing that's missing was her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, kiss her, and have that same moment he had with her.

Ichigo suddenly went to his drawer and pulled out a small white box. He opened it and it revealed a heart diamond ring. This was the ring he wanted to give her, when he asked her to marry her. He started to have tears in his eyes. He knew it was to late to even do that. She was forever gone but will stay in his memories. He then closed his closet and put it in his pocket and grabbed a jacket from his closet and left his room. Once he headed downstairs, he saw his dad in the kitchen, drinking a bear.

"Where you going Ichigo?"

Ichigo looked at him.

"I'm gonna go visit mom. I'll be back. And don't worry, I won't fight no one at night and I won't be drinking alcohol to death."

Isshin laughed and went over to Ichigo and patted him on the back.

"I'm not worry about that. I'm worried about how you feel."

Ichigo looked at him. "I can still feel that tense feeling of Rukia thinking in your eyes."

Ichigo sighed and pushed him away gently.

"Even though she's gone, no one can replace her. No one. Just like you dad. You can never forget mom even if she was gone."

Isshin stared at him. He see's he son frown this time.

"But at least you got to be happy, you married the woman you loved. You had your love moments and raised children together. Own home. A good job. Everything. You were a lucky man you know."

Isshin gave a hug to Ichigo and felt that it seemed that his life was tearing Ichigo apart.

He had a feeling that Ichigo would say this to him. Ichigo was emotional. And he knew that his son was like that but he doesn't want him to feel this way.

"Ichigo, go on and visit your mother and talk to her about this. I'm not good at advice, I'm more better when I punch your weak face."

Ichigo started to laugh. And he left. Isshin smiled and he looked at his cell phone. He had a message from someone and just smiled.

"He will get what he wants. Ichigo, keep smiling. It will come to you soon."

Ichigo headed out to the streets, walking to the cemetery to see his mother at night. He wasn't scared to go out at night, it felt better to him to go at night then during the hot day. It was definitely the summer. As he was walking, he got a phone call. He checked it on his cell and it was from the soul society. He thought maybe there was a hollow somewhere but if that were to happen he would of felt it. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Ichigo?"

"Momo?"

It was Rukia's lieutenant who now took over Rukia's place as captain.

"What's wrong?"

He then heard Renji yelling out to Momo. Ichigo rubbed his head. He was used to Renji yelling so much but he wanted Renji to be a little bit more mature. He heard Renji take the phone from Momo and started talking to Ichigo.

"Hey, Ichigo….."

Ichigo listened to what Renji was telling him and at that moment, his eyes were wide.

He then hanged up the phone and ran towards his destination. He ran as fast as he can to get to where ever he was going and once he did that he arrived at the spot. The spot where his mother died but the same spot he watched fireworks at. He looked everywhere.

What was he looking for? What made him so concern? What made his heart beat so fast?

He then hear firewors spreading out to the sky and he looked. He remembered how he hurted Rukia's feelings and the first time Rukia kissed him at that very same spot. He closed his eyes and started to feel something in his pressure. He felt like he was being hugged by someone.

"Ichigo."

He didn't open his eyes. The feeling of what he feels were her. He thought he was dreaming at the time and stayed in the moment.

"Rukia?"

He felt like giving her a hug but he felt that this was just his imagination.

"Why so tense? It's just me. I'm here just to watch over you."

"I know, idiot. I can feel you with my eyes closed. I want to be able to hug you right now, but I can't"

He heard the laughter in Rukia.

"Your so funny."

He then felt arms wrap around his neck as he sat down on the field. He still kept his eyes closed and just smiled.

"I miss you."

"Me, too. But….the feeling we have now, doesn't feel the same."

"I know. I wish you were alive right now."

"Ichigo…."

He then opened his eyes and turned around. She wasn't there and he put his head down.

He started to cry and he pulled out the ring and held it in his hand.

"I love you, Rukia. I want you right by my side at this moment. To kiss you, while the firworks are out. To hold you in my arms."

He then got up and was about to throw the ring away in the river but he couldn't do it and put it back in his pocket and walked off. Once he did that, he felt someone's hand grab his wrist. He didn't know who it was until he see's a familiar figure once he turned around.

"Where you going?"

His heart skipped a beat once he stared at that person. Renji was right.

"You just going to leave me, now?"

He gave the person a tight hug and held that person really close.

"Rukia…"

She was the real Rukia. She felt the same as of how he held her.

He then looked her in the eyes.

"Your real, right."

Rukia laughed. "You're the reason, I came back….."

Ichigo held her in his arms again. He rubbed his face in her hair. Her hair was short this time. "I thought you were forever gone! I missed you so much!" Rukia smiled and hugged him back.

"There is way in life where you can be reincarnated to the real world. I came back. Not as a shinigami, for the soul I'm now human."

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. "You gave up being a shinigami?"

Rukia shook her head. "No. I want to enjoy the life we both want in the real world first.

Our wedding. Our home. Payable jobs. Our moments. And to have children…with you..as promised in my soul."

Ichigo smiled and went closer to give a kiss. A passionate one. A kiss that's been missing for the past days of his life of being alone. Ichigo then pulled out the ring and bended on his knees. Rukia knew what he was doing and right now it was the perfect time to do it.

"I thought Renji was lying to me when I got the call."

"That jerk, I told him to make it a surprise."

"That doesn't matter to me, Rukia. You're here, unbelievably here, unexpected."

Rukia looked at him as he grabbed her hand and started to put the ring in her finger.

"Rukia. Just you and me. Help me to see. To feel. Your love is real. As of now, I'm bending on my knees. Proposing to the one I love the most in the world. You were always the one that catches my breath. You were always the one who kept me up and going, no one else could do that. Even if I was alone, I would always feel that your there with me.

Rukia Kuchiki, would you marry a man. Named Ichigo Kurosaki. You being the wife and will now be called Rukia Kurosaki. Will you marry me?"

Rukia slapped him gently on the face.

"Haven't I enjoyed the moment with you already. Does that count as an answer? That wonderful night?" She said playfully.

Ichigo picked her up and kissed her. He held her in his arms and laughed.

"So, does that mean a yes?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Don't go anywhere, love."

Ichigo told her. Rukia looked at him and whispered in his ear.

"Take me home, captain Kurosaki. I want to play your guitar to play my new song to you."

She kissed him passionately and he carried her home.

His family were now asleep and he brought her to his room. Rukia grabbed the guitar and they both sat together on the bed and she started to play. Ichigo started to sing.

_You tell me, time and time again_

_That were the end of our descent_

_And I feel like a shooting star _

_That's gone too far from you_

_In between, the smallest light_

_I see your signs, even though there fine_

_And I feel like a shooting star _

_That's gone too far from you_

_Tonight, I feel right_

_When I'm by your side, when I'm by your side_

_And tonight, I feel right_

_When I'm by your side, when I'm by your side_

_And all my life, I tried to find you._

_And every breath I breathe is of you._

_I refuse to let you go_

_I refuse to let you go_

_And all my life, I tried to find you._

_Breaking down from above I can feel all your love_

_(Note: Sorry…had to put this out there. This song is called "waterfall" by the band Eyeshine. And if you have watched the English version of BLEACH. The lead singer of the band is the engkish voice actor of ICHIGO KUROSAKI. Crazy I know but he is awesome. Take a chance to listen to there their music and support the band as well. There my favorite band by the way. Haha Reminds me of an imaginary scene where Ichigo is really singing.)_

Suddenly, Rukia put the guitar down and both Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other in the eyes. They wwere getting closer and Ichigo grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and at that moment, the night was theirs again.

It was a happier moment, for the both of them.

Ichigo whispers in her ear.

"Were connected by the ties of our soul."

Rukia whispers back.

"And to our souls, our heart had become one."

The End

_Author's note: Randomatic has finally finished this story and will write more stories._

_Any request will be fine as well. I'd be glad to do one. Art can be done for you as well if your request (but I say my drawings are still in progress/laughs/ But I still put it in deviant art) THANK YOU ALL AGAIN FOR READING. More different stories to come._

_ICHIRUKI FANS!_

_IT'S ICHIRUKI ALL THE WAY!_


End file.
